


Pain

by Dominatrix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt, I mean it's just ONE SENTENCE, It's an experiment, Pretty much the strangest I've ever written...Till now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock does feel pain after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know it's strange but it's really just one sentence I put in paragraphs so it's easier to read for you lovelies.

The leaves danced in the wind danced untroubled and as if nothing had happened colours whirled connected to a symphony of pain and hope but it was no cosy pain

no not a pain for an autumn Saturday afternoon which took you off the cold burning numbness and rigour

no not a pain which let you feel again with the ghosting hint of foresight for better times

no it was a black and unbearable pain a pain which erased everything that had once been every memory that was happy or at least something like that

something that seemed like an almost immaculate copy of happiness but in the end it wasn’t enough because something always remained in the black decaying niches of his intellect clinged to him like the smell of too fast smoked cigarettes and stayed remembered tortured him with shining notes of black just always black and loud voices and anguish delight and never shed tears _Afghanistan or Iraq_ it had been the truth once now it was nothing that was worth the memory because it was all too much

he was remembering too much that stormed down on him even for him yes for him who had believed that he was infallible and he had been infallible immaculate and perfect in his own lonesome world in the wasteland he had built he had lived in it no spent his time he had only lived when John had appeared and had simply drawn all the walls down until the bricks were raining down on Sherlock but didn’t bury him because John had pulled him aside

because John was always there even when Sherlock had been convinced that he didn’t need him but that had proven false

he didn’t know how to get up in the morning when the flat was too empty to breathe in it when all words died unheard like back then and Sherlock felt alone but back then he had never felt alone

he had not known how important a car could be when it lost control how fast it could destroy more than one life and Sherlock did not know what he should think do feel and he wanted to go to John hoping that he would understand him

but this was not possible

because the flat was empty and silent horribly deathly still

and Sherlock was alone again

and John was dead.


End file.
